


Unexpected but Not Unwelcomed

by Fromageinterrupted



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childbirth, Discord Server Event, Don't Try This At Home, Established Relationship, F/M, pidgance, plance, unless you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fromageinterrupted/pseuds/Fromageinterrupted
Summary: How does one have a baby on a space ship in the middle of a space mission. Lance and Pidge are going to find out.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: The Conservatory Events





	Unexpected but Not Unwelcomed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to accompany Artemisarya’s line art, colored by Numbah34, for a discord server event. I’m a sucker for Arte’s Plance baby, and though this isn’t cannon for her little guy, I definitely suggest going on tumblr and finding her comics, they’re amazing! Also, once I figure out how to add art, I’ll add it.

It was silly really, to have everyone trying to prepare her for the upcoming birth. Giving birth was natural after all. Animals did it all the time, out in the wild, instinct taking over. People had been giving birth forever as well. 

Pidge reasoned that, when the time came (and it was soon) she could push the little munchkin out without much hassle. Her mom thought otherwise. 

Shiro thought otherwise.

...Lance definitely thought otherwise.

“I’m just saying, I helped birth countless cows and goats back on the farm. I think I’m more of a pro at this than you. Please listen to me.” Lance was crouched before her, his hands held up in a pleading fashion. He turned to speak over his shoulder. “Isn’t that right Mrs. H?” He turned back to face Pidge.

“I told you you can call me mom, but…” 

Pidge watched her mom over Lance’s shoulder, a brief look of doubt crossing her face as Lance got a weird look on his. ”....you can call me Colleen if that makes you uncomfortable.” 

“Sorry Colleen, It just takes some getting used to, that’s all I’m saying.” 

Pidge felt where Lance was coming from, she was still adjusting to calling him her husband, as it had only been 9 months since they married. 

Colleen came forward to join Lance in crouching in front of Pidge. “I have to agree here. “Krolia and I are the only ones on board who’ve given birth, and Lance is the only one with active ‘midwifery skills, even though he’s only used them on animals.” She placed a calming hand on Pidge’s shoulder. “I know you can do this, but I think what Lance is saying is that he would worry less if you knew more. Same is true for me as well.”

Pidge adjusted her legs, moving them from a crisscross to straight in front of her. She looked at the faces of her loved ones in front of her, considering letting her pride get to her and tell them no. But Colleen was petting her shoulder and smiling a little smile, and Lance had a crease right between his eyebrows, the kind he gets when hes really concerned. 

“Alright!” Pidge sighed deeply, even though she could see the immediate relief on Lance and her mom’s faces. “I’ll do whatever childbirth classes you guys put together, but I don’t see how I can learn more than if I did the research on my own? Also...why does everyone else need to be here?” Pidge pointed all around her at the group that had gathered. There was Shiro and Hunk, Coran, the MFE pilots, several medical professionals that were on the ship. Even Kosmo was there, though Pidge had thought Keith had been off on a side mission recently. 

Everyone waved at Pidge as her hand gestured toward each of them, some of them looking as uncomfortable as Pidge felt. Lance moved himself beside her. “If you go into labor, and your mom or I aren’t around, we want everyone prepared.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “We are on a ship. In the middle of Space. Where are you and mom going to go.” 

Lance threw his hands up. “I don’t know! I just want to make sure we’re prepared is all. Pidge, darling, sweetie, pudding pop..” He grabbed her cheeks and squished them between his hands, “..Please.” 

She swiped his hands away, “Quiznak Lance, do you have to do that in front of everyone?” 

He sat back on his haunches, “What, express how absolutely adorable you are all the time, especially when you can’t get up and chase me?”

“In front of everyone...you know..” She said to him in a harsh whisper. 

Pidge was barely used to being someone’s wife, let alone being openly demonstrative in her affections for Lance. She was quite affectionate in private. But Lance was the king of open affection, enough to gross everyone out anytime they were near each other. 

It didn’t help that they gave no one any warning they were even going to be “together together” on this extended space exploration trip. Truth be told, not even Pidge knew. 

Three days into the mission, while the two of them were chilling in Lance’s room, Lance laid down his controller and asked her if maybe they could quit being best friends and start being more than friends. Against all her bubbling feelings inside, Pidge told Lance she needed to think about it. 

Five days into the mission, they were informed they would be traveling near a space mall, reminding both of them of that ridiculously fun day years ago when space got a little normal for a moment. 

Five and a half days into the mission and Lance asked Pidge out on their first date together, to the space mall actually. Pidge decided to say yes and forget about overthinking any romantic relationship with Lance. 

Five and three-quarter days into the mission, the date was going swimmingly. So swimmingly, in fact, that Lance and Pidge confessed they had both been hopelessly in love with each other for a couple of years already, and Lance suggested they skip over any of the usual awkwardness of a new relationship and get married. He reasoned with Pidge that he already wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and had imagined her as his bride quite frequently. Pidge could hardly articulate how the sentiment rang true for her as well. Hunk was not on their date with them (that would have been weird, right?) and, seeing as he was 99% of their impulse control when together, they decided getting married was exactly what they were going to do. 

They wanted the marriage to be recognized on the ship, and there were only two people on the Atlas who could legally marry them, Coran and Shiro. Sharing a mutual look they both said “Coran” at the same time. 

Coran was more than ecstatic to secretly marry them, though he was unable to keep the secret for more than 8 hours. 

Colleen and Hunk were devastated and somehow put an actual wedding together two days later. 

And, Pidge reasoned, somewhere between six and ten days into the mission, she became pregnant. But didn’t figure it out until about ninety days later. Pidge was still Pidge after all, married or not .

Now she was woken up from a deep sleep (for once) by a sharp pain. 

“Lance…” she shook the lump next to her. He snapped awake, his bayard materializing in his hand. 

“What is it!? Where’s the threat!?” He was already standing beside their bed, surveying the area for the threat. 

Pidge chuckled, but it turned into a gasp as another pain ricocheted through her. She grabbed her stomach. “Oooooowwwwch.”

Throwing his bayard, Lance climbed back into the bed and was beside Pidge in a flash. His hands covering her’s on her stomach. 

“What’s wrong! Pidge? Look at me Pumpkin.” He turned her face toward his.

As the pain subsided, Pidge opened her eyes again. “I think I’m in labor.” Her calm voice and succinct statement belied the waves of panic and fear she was feeling beneath the surface. What if she couldn’t do this? They hadn’t had any classes yet. She hadn’t done the research she said she was going to. What if their baby was hurt because of her pride?

“Honey...Pidgey? Focus on me.” Lance snapped his fingers to get her attention again. “When did the pains start? Has your water broken? How far apart are they?” A hard focus fell over Lance’s countenance. Suddenly he was all business, not giving Pidge a chance to let her fears take over. 

She tried to remember the time frames. “I think this started last night, but I….ow ow ow oweeee!” She grabbed her stomach again, the pain rolling through her. Lance rubbed her back. 

“It’s okay. Take a deep breath.” Lance breathes along with Pidge. “I think you’re in active labor, these are coming roughly two minutes apart.”

Pidge whimpered. “But...my water didn’t break and I’ve only had a terrible back ache and indigestion pains since yesterday. Nothing like this.” 

No sooner did she speak than a warm sensation went down her thighs. 

Lance chuckled as he checked the growing wet spot on the bed. “Babe, our baby is coming. I’m going to grab a few things and get you set up. Just wait here.” 

Pidge grabbed his arm. “Don’t go. I don’t want to be by myself. “ she started to cry. The word scared didn’t even cover how she was feeling. 

Lance rubbed her cheek. “I’m not going far, just to the closet. I put a birthing kit in there a few months ago. It’s going to be okay. You’re going to do great, and our baby is going to be the cutest one that ever existed.” He grabbed all the pillows and arranged them around her. “Now, rest here and breathe through the contractions.” He went over to the closet.

Another pain wracked her body. “I can’t. I can’t. Laaaance.” Tears silently poured down her cheeks. “I want my mooooom. “

“I’ll call her over. But let me get this set up first.” Lance started laying out the supplies, putting some sterile pads beneath Pidge, and helping her take her clothes off, while covering her with a warm blanket. 

She cried at his care. “You’re so amazing. Why didn’t I marry you sooner? Uuuughhgrrch.” The new contraction stopped her from talking. Lance wiped her forehead. “I’ve asked myself the same thing every day. Why didn’t you marry me sooner.” Lance made his flirty face at her and winked. 

Pidge did not resound with a laugh, only grimaced and panted. 

“Ooookay. I think our munchkin is going to get here sooner than I thought. Computer: call Colleen.”

A holographic screen appeared as it rang Colleen and Sam’s room. Colleen’s face popped up in a flash. “I’ll be right there!” 

Lance hadn’t even had a chance to tell her before the screen blinked away. He turned back to Pidge. “How’re you doing, babe?” 

She was sweaty and wanted to sleep. One thing Pidge did not like was being in pain. “I’m not goood. This hurts like quiznak.” Another contraction hit, causing her to swear.

Lance held her hand and reminded her to breathe. If she wasn’t in so much pain, and totally needed the reminder, she would have yelled at him. 

Minutes later Colleen burst into their room. 

“Katie! I’m here now!” She ran over to the other side of her. 

Pidge felt relief flow through her, knowing she had Lance and her mom here. Another contraction. “Ow ow ow ow ow owwwie owwwew. Momma. “ she whimpered. Colleen held her and assured her. 

“She must be in pain, she stopped swearing.” Colleen and Lance shared a laugh. 

Though time seemed to stop for her (or stretch indeterminably) the horrible pains stopped about an hour later. 

Pidge felt relief flow through her, she just wanted to sleep. She told them as much.

Colleen pushed Pidge’s sweaty bangs out of her face. “Oh sweetie. No sleeping yet. Your baby is almost here. Lance!” Colleen turned to him, “get prepared, we have about five minutes before she starts pushing.” 

Lance aye-ayed Colleen and moved down the bed, pushing Pidge’s legs up and open. “Okay hon, just push when I say. Colleen, hold her leg up, I’ll hold the other one.”

He placed her foot against his shoulder causing her leg to bend up against her body. “There’s my girl”

Suddenly, an altogether different pain wracked her body. Lance and Colleen started chanting “push push push.” And the truth was, pidge could do nothing else. Her body took over and scrunched up her whole being, every single reason for her existence at that moment was to push the baby out. She growled and roared and pushed and rested and pushed again. 

When she felt like she couldn’t push anymore, one huge push pain hit her and Lance cried out “I can see their head! They’re almost here!” 

A burning pain beyond anything Pidge ever felt before surrounded her, all she knew was get the baby out. One more pain hit and she pushed with every fiber of her being, pushed and pushed and pushed until it felt like her insides were turning outside and with a mighty yell, she felt their baby move out into the world. 

“They’re here! They’re here! “ Lance was crying and excited all at the same time. He pulled the sheet off of Pidge’s chest and laid their little goo covered baby right on her. 

Colleen kissed Pidge’s head, “you did amazing” 

“A boy! We have a son!” Lance was still crying, still ecstatic, overcome by everything that just happened. “I love you so much Pidge. So so much.” He kissed her. 

Pidge stared at her little boy. He was tiny, and mewling, moving around like he was ready to know everything about the world he was just born into. Her heart swelled. She was exhausted, but couldn’t fathom how she could sleep because she couldn’t see her baby if she closed her eyes. She petted his dark head of hair.

“Hey little man. It’s nice to finally meet the guy who’s been punching my insides for the last six months.” She kept crying. 

Colleen snapped a picture of the happy family, all of them looking worse for wear but happier than she had ever seen them before. 

“I have to clean him up, and Lance has to finish the birthing process with you.” Colleen took their baby over to the bath and weigh station. 

Pidge missed her baby terribly, even though she could see her mom cleaning him up and blanketing him. 

Lance cleaned up the afterbirth and ran a diagnostic on Pidge, making sure everything was in good shape. He used the insta suture tool to stitch her up, then changed the sheets on their bed. 

It was peaceful and quiet less than half an hour later. The sound of their baby trying to nurse, the only noticeable noise. Lance sat behind Pidge. His legs on either side of her, while his head rested in her shoulder. Colleen sat beside Pidge, stroking her daughter’s and her grandson’s hair.

All was right with their world. 

“So, what are you going to name him?”

Lance and Pidge looked at each other then said in unison “Leon.”

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you question Pidge jumping right into marriage, I am a firm believer that once she overthinks something, she quits thinking altogether. Especially if it involves Lance. Also, I if you ever want to have your baby at home, get educated and don’t be afraid to do it. I never had the opportunity, but I know a lot of people who’ve had their babies at home. They all love it.


End file.
